Deadline
by Anton-kun
Summary: It all started with a deadline. And Miku didn't follow the rules of a deadline, which soon would cause her life to take a big turn. "It hurts, you know?" Miku whined as she walked through the dark alley. "I don't care. Just walk!" the man said harshly, brushing off the blood on his blade.
1. Chapter 1

**And now, my mind is filling up with ideas again! I need to write some of the stories now, even if I already have problems updating the already existing stories, but summer is coming up and I'll have so much time to write then!**

* * *

The sound of the intensive writing on hundreds of keyboards filled the bottom floor of the tall glass skyscraper. It was the headquarters of the famous newspaper "VocaDaily" that was the leading newspaper in the city. Miku had received a job as an editor last week, but it was more hectic that she could've imagined. She stayed in front of the computer the whole night yesterday just proof-reading articles and editing them. And already on her second week of her newly found job, she had to be taught the rules of deadlines;

One, always get done before the deadline. Two, never ever try to relax before the work is done. Three, all sorts of things can happen if you don't follow these rules.

She walked up to the elevator and waited for the glass elevator to come. Why did everything have to be made of glass? Sure, she could understand that it was quite comfortable to be able to look what's located at the other side of the glass, but it was truly not comfortable to see how many floors you had to fall down before dying.

Actually, Miku being only 16 was too young to work, but she had to do it since her parents had a divorce and her father left her. And her quite ill mother couldn't work to afford food for them. Therefore, Miku took on this job even if she had to work until the middle of the night.

But she had embarrassed herself now. She didn't make it to the deadline and since everyone else was busy, no one could help her. They had to delay the delivering to the different shops by one hour and three minutes. She walked into the elevator and pushed the blue button, which would take her to the CEO's office. While waiting as the elevator arose, she tugged her pigtails and nervously browsed though the papers that she was going to hand in.

It was an article about the reddest lipsticks. She didn't understand that anyone would even want to read about that, but it was her job. And she had failed so early. According to her very _dear _friend that was the CEO's secretary, the sales would go down by 1,5 % because of this.

Miku gulped as the glass doors opened and she made her way over to the CEO's office, knocking on his door as she arrived. No answer. That was strange… she did have an appointed time with Gumo. She needed to deliver these papers now, or else, the secretary would blame her for making the sales go down by an additional 0,6 %.

"H-hello?" she said, knocking on the door again. She could hear sounds from the inside, but no one came to open.

"I am coming inside."

She didn't really know why she opened the door. Maybe it was because she really needed to deliver those papers… but she could just give them to that nosy secretary. So actually, she didn't really know. However, she did know that it wasn't the smartest thing that she had done in her life. But she still did it. And she couldn't change time, right?

The sight that she saw was astounding. She had been to Gumo's office before and it was a very luxurious, big room, but maybe a bit too lavish for her taste. But now, papers were laying spread out on the otherwise clean and smooth marble floor. His mini-palm-tree had been pushed down onto the floor and dirt was spread out everywhere. One of the glass doors that lead out to the balcony had been completely shattered and his "perfect" desk was broken. It was broken in two pieces!

"W-what has happened… here?" Miku muttered while looking around at the scene. She quickly ran outside, but the nosy secretary was "out for lunch". Just when she needed her! Lunch at four in the afternoon?

However, something else caught her attention. Something red. Really red. Dark and thick… blood. Blood? From where? She reacted quick and got up her mobile phone from her pocket before breaking down by the sight.

"I-is it the police?" she quickly said when someone picked up the call.

"Yes, what may I—"

Click. Swoosh. Bang. That's what Miku's mind could register during those milliseconds. Her mobile phone flew out of her hand, something quickly brushed past her cheek and then the sound of the phone hitting the ground was heard. She couldn't scream. Instead, she turned around to see what the other object was. A needle.

She almost died there. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to see if anyone was there. Someone must have thrown that needle! However, she walked to her phone to see if it had survived. It was dead. She was now on the same floor as a potential murderer who was hidden, without the ability to call for help… wait… Gumo must have emergency security systems installed in his room, she though.

Quickly, she ran into the room and found a red button near his table. Completely destroyed. She looked up to the cameras, but they were all shattered to pieces. Gasping for air, she nervously looked around in the room. Her head was spinning. As if she was lacking oxygen. Blood stains everywhere under the table. But there were no traces of blood anywhere except that place and there was no corpse anywhere. This was… truly disgustingly strange.

She looked around once more. Something was strange here… yes! The emergency exit! The door was opened. She was just about to go nearer when the secretary called for her behind.

"Hatsune! Y-you! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BOSS? MURDERER! POLICE!" she screamed as she saw the blood stains.

Miku didn't even stay to reason with her. Her instincts immediately told her to run. It wouldn't make the whole thing better, but she didn't want to end up in jail. Not when her mother was all alone. And she knew what dirty tricks this secretary could play.

Without a second thought, she began running down the set of stairs. The secretary screamed but she didn't care. The traps seemed endlessly long, but she soon reached the bottom. But of course, the "bottom" was actually the 15th floor, so she had to run more. She went through the small corridor before arriving at another set of stairs.

Everything else just went by too quickly. An alarm was heard. Another object brushing by her face. A sudden pain in her left leg and something dragging her hair. Teal and black was the only colors that she could see. The moment after that, she was in the arms of a complete stranger, completely dressed in black. And what was worse, was that he smelled like blood…

* * *

**Suspense~ is actually really fun to write. I hope that you enjoyed it! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, it's nice to see that the suspense genre succeeded. /shot**

* * *

Miku panted heavily as she stared at the stranger. He was holding her tightly to his chest and his focus was somewhere else. She noticed how he had blood stains all over his black shirt and his shorts. Police sirens could be heard under them and people shouting from the emergency exit. She wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. The man stood completely still, as if he was listening to something. Miku tried to understand how she got into this situation, but her mind was filled with fright and had to focus on her breathing.

"Hatsune, you are surrounded." a police shouted through a megaphone. Miku whimpered and looked around to see where the police were. Why did they have to be so dramatic anyways? Couldn't they see that she was in the arms of the real murderer?

"Hold onto me." the man suddenly said, suddenly jumping down towards another set of stairs. Miku muffled a scream with her hands and clutched onto the man's bloody shirt. The strong scent of blood made her feel ill.

"W-w-who are y-you?" Miku managed to get out, before she got too frightened to speak again.

"Did you think that I would tell you that? If I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to understand anything either." he harshly replied, without looking down on her.

Miku took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of her shaky voice.

"I crave an e-explanation, since you j-just suddenly appeared and took me…" she silently said, looking down on the ground as he ran.

"You were the one who had to run after me." the man stated, his voice hollow and emotionless.

"W-what did you… d-do?" she stuttered, looking away from the blood stains.  
"I did what was necessary." he replied, putting her down onto the ground. She noticed that he apparently had landed in some… shady parts of the city. Due to her fright for heights, she hadn't looked down during the whole ride.

"B-but w-why did you…" Miku anxiously looked around.

"No more questions." he simply said, suddenly pushing her. "Just follow this path."

She wanted to have a better look at him, so she could identify him to the police if she managed to get there, but the sunglasses ruined everything. And the fact that he was a blonde boy didn't really help either. There were basically billions of blondes out there.

A thought struck her. Maybe she could escape from here now? He did save her from the police but… he didn't even want to say why, how and what he was going to do with her now. He didn't even introduce himself! She looked down on the papers that she had held in her arms for quite a while now. On the first page, there was a line in bold, titled: "Remember to always make it to the deadline."

She glanced on the man who was walking behind her. He was quite short, but a little taller than her. In his leather belt was a long sword or another long object that probably would make it uncomfortable for him to run a long distance or fast. She decided to do this. This was her deadline. If she didn't make it, it would bring consequences.

He began to look at her strangely when she kept glancing on her. Suddenly, Miku stopped and the man almost bumped into her. She quickly spun around, her teal pigtails whipping the man in his face, and then she threw the papers in the air, distracting the man as he tried to grab her.

She felt the feeling of victory already, but she kept running through the alleyways, occasionally turning to shake the man off. After a small while, she noticed that she couldn't hear the sound of footsteps anymore.

"What a slowpoke." she said, slowing down a little and trying to find peace inside of her mind. The recent events had frightened her enough.

Suddenly, Miku could see something black above her and then something hard hit her back. She lost her balance and fell onto the ground. Laughing, the murderer helped her up.

"You're quite funny." he said. "I've never seen someone so naïve and clumsy before."

"What did you call me?" Miku didn't even bother to ask how he appeared out of nowhere. He was insulting her!

"Naïve and clumsy." he repeated with a smirk.

"Okay, that's good for you." Miku said, quickly punching the man in his face. He was surprised by the sudden attack and flew into the wall behind.

Miku glared at him as he got up slowly. "Eh, oops…"

When the man finally faced her again (His face was bloody), he didn't really look amused. Miku felt small again, even if she did feel quite triumphant first. He quickly delivered a kick to her right leg and she screamed in pain. Of course he held back, but Miku was quite fragile.

"W-what did you do that for?" Miku said, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't really run away if her leg was hurt.

"So you won't cause any more trouble." he replied. His face softened a little and he lost that killer glare.

"Then why did you take me here in the first place?"

"Don't ask anymore questions. Walk now. I will lead you."

She stuck out her tongue at him as he turned around. He took out his blade and Miku shivered as she saw the red stains on it. Did he kill Gumo with that thing?

"It hurts, you know?" Miku whined as she walked through the dark alley.

"I don't care. Just walk!" the man said harshly, brushing off the blood on his blade. "There. That building there."

Miku gulped. That… deserted, old, small building? Who was he anyway? She tried to get a good look at the man again. His sunglasses were a little broken after her punch and she could see something blue on the other side of the glass. He suddenly took off his sunglasses and then walked up to the building. Miku gasped as she saw his face. He didn't even look like he was eighteen!

"Here. Come inside." he said.

"Quite the harsh boy eh? I bet that he isn't even older than me…" Miku mumbled, while glaring at him.

"Did you say anything?"

"No! Absolutely not!"


End file.
